The present disclosure relates to spectral measurement systems and devices and more particularly to apparatus for measuring spectral content with light reflection and scattering reduction features. Such spectral content measurements can be used for qualitative and quantitative trace gas detection.
In spectral measurement systems, such as in optical spectroscopy measurement systems, stray light at various frequencies may cause unwanted results and possible reduce the accuracy of measurements. Such stray light, often in the form of reflected or scattered excitation light or reflected or scattered emission light, can be deleterious to optical spectroscopy measurements. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for reducing or eliminating stray light in spectral measurement systems.